Oliver's Past
by Mystical B
Summary: Oliver is a pirate among the seven seas, who manages to rescue a girl (Alexandra ) from an enemy ship. Will the girl only be a burden, or will she help Oliver and his crew search for treasure? ( This is my first fan fic...ever :3 Please be sure to leave comments!)
1. Rescuing

Part I:

"What d'we do wit the princess now Cap'n?"  
A low grumble arose from the burly man standing facing the open. He turned around and answered," You cin take thar blindfold off o' her, not like she cin see anythin' for miles out n' here."

The world unraveled before her eyes as a grotesque pirate took away the princess's blind fold. The young lady looked around at her new sights and suddenly wished they hadn't taken off her blindfold. All around her were pirates drinking messes of alcohol and slopping it on themselves, and some were going at it with each other when they got too drunk. To make it all worse she was tied to the base of the crow's nest on a pirate ship in the middle of the vast ocean with no idea why. The apparent captain of the ship must have noticed her pondering over her situation and decided to explain everything to her as nicely as he could.

"Listen up you bitchy little princess. Ob'iously you dunno why you be floating in the ocean amongst the likes of us pirates, so I'll tell ye. We be holdin' ye captive fer a ransom of a lot o' gold. Once we get all o' it though, we ain' handing ye over…- no we'll kill you after that, that'll really strike yer parents." The pirate let out a haughty laugh as if telling a grand joke. Everybody laughed along with him, even the little princess. It all fell silent when they noticed she had been laughing along with them. She looked around for a bit, as if confused as to why they had stopped laughing, and then looked down…as if she were ashamed.

"Don't you know," She began," You're wasting your time? My parents don't care about me- I'm just somebody they've gotta go through the trouble to marry off." She then looked directly into the eyes of the Captain, and when she did a chill ran down his spine.

"Good l- wait I see what you're doing. You think you can fool us with that crap?" He raised his voice and moved closer to her," We ain't gonna buy your load of bullshit! Even if they be hatin' you they still gots to save ye, from what I knows the Queen can't produce no more, so they gonna need an heir.", he got close enough now that he was spitting into her face," YOU ARE GONNA DIE 'N YOU AIN'T ABLE TO DO ANY-"A sword flew straight in front of the captains face interrupting his jabbering. He began to turn his rage toward the thrower to the sword; only to find that while he had been screaming at the young lady, another band of pirates had came to raid them.

"Make sures they don't take her ye fools!" The captain bellowed. Immediately two pirates untied her from the base of the crow's nest, (Keeping her hands tied of course) tied her used-to-be-blindfold around her mouth and forced her below the deck. They shoved her into a dark corner where nobody would see her, and pushed her down. They smirked as she grimaced in pain upon landing on a broken wine bottle. They climbed back up to the main deck, leaving her alone and silent.

The stranger pirates bounded onto the stationary ship. Cannons exploded on both sides, as they engaged into battle. Pirates began crossing swords, and some fell to their knees in a few short seconds. A small boy from the enemy ship dressed in a sailor suit swung on board. He appeared to be having such a fun time, and slipped happily around all the fighting men." The treasure is here somewhere, he told me it is…" He muttered to himself. He came upon a ladder leading below the deck, he looked around to make sure nobody saw him, and he excitedly slipped under the deck.

It took a little while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he found himself to be in a smelly pigsty, full of broken wine bottles, and empty brown sacks. "Aha!" The boy exclaimed," This is the most likely place they'd hide their treasure!" He began to rummage through anything that might look like it's hiding something, when he came upon the girl. She looked terribly frightened, and he just stared at her for a little while.  
_What is a girl like this doing here all tied up and confined?_ The child wondered to himself. He approached her very carefully and spoke," I'm- I'm Oliver. D- Do you want some help there?"

The girl remained very still, still staring frightfully at the boy. Oliver moved closer to her, at which she flinched, but he continued anyways. He untied the bond at her mouth at which she gasped for air." Is that better?" Oliver politely asked. He'd forgotten all about his treasure by now, and was intently focused on this girl. The princess nodded and quietly asked for help untying the bonds on her hands.

" My name is Alexandra." She muttered quietly. Oliver smiled boldly as he'd befriended her.

"I'm glad to see you can talk. I was kind of wor-"He was cut short by a cannonball bursting in through the lower deck creating a leak that would soon sink the ship. "Oh shoot, we've gotta get outta here! Take my hand Alexandra!" She grabbed his hand without hesitation and he pulled her to the above deck, where pirates were still fighting, but there were more bodies lying still on the deck than before. He twisted in and out throughout the crowd, leaving Alexandra a difficult path to follow. It was until they reached a clearing in the crowd did a certain somebody realize their captive was escaping.

"GET HER!", The burly Captain screamed," OUR CAPTIVE BE ESCAPING, WHICH MEAN ALL THE GOLD BE ESCAPING, GET HER YOU IDIOTS!" The captain made his way through the crowd slicing anybody down, whether they were his foe or fellow pirate, he wasn't going to let his ransom go down the drain. Another cannonball knocked everybody down. Oliver and Alexandra recovered quicker that anybody else and darted for the opposite ship. One of the pirates that brought Alexandra to the deck below lay on the ground and stuck out his sword to Alexandra's leg. Hitting his target dead on Alexandra stumbled and let out a quiet shriek of pain but, she did not stop running with Oliver. In no time at all, the pair were crossing the plank to the other ship. Oliver led her down to the living quarters and into a room smaller than all the others.

Inside the room were a small bed, a porthole, a single chair and, a nightstand with an oil lamp atop it. The two caught their breath and sat down. Alexandra sat down on the chair while Oliver lay down sprawled on the bed.  
"Thank you…" Alexandra broke the silence. Oliver sat up and looked at her as if she said something that would guarantee her a life in the mad house.  
"What're you thanking me for?" He asked her.  
Alexandra shifted uncomfortably and looked everywhere but at Oliver," Well…I doubt I'd be alive right now if you hadn't gone down to the lower deck. That ship is probably halfway underwater already…" Her voice trailed off as heaved footsteps clunked on the wood of the boat on the main deck.

Oliver jumped up excitedly and exclaimed," It's time! Let's go meet everyone". He once again grabbed Alexandra's hand and they bounded off toward the upper deck.


	2. The Life Of A Pirate

Part II:

"We've had yet another successful raid!" Cheers rattled the ship," I say we continue on this winning streak and attack once again as the most feared ship abroad!" More cheers made their way through the crowd and this time drinks were passed around.

Oliver and Alexandra stood at the very back of the group. Looking to her right, Alexandra could just barely see the tip of the ship she used to be held captive on as it sank to its watery grave. She was glad that Oliver came to her rescue, but she was still scared to be on this strange ship. Oliver turned to her, smiled brightly and proudly said to her over the cheers," That man," He pointed to the one who had just given his fellow comrades a congratulatory talk," Is the captain, also my father."  
" I see… you too do look very much alike." Alexandra responded very sadly to Oliver as she looked down at her feet. Her parents never liked her, and so she never talked to them much. When they did talk, it was mostly her parents criticizing her and how much trouble she is.  
Oliver took notice that she suddenly became extremely quiet…well more so than usual. He didn't understand, but at that moment, it wasn't just Alexandra that had become quiet…it was now the entire ship. Looking up, he realized everybody on the deck was now staring at him and Alexandra.  
The captain's face flushed," Oliver, who is that…that _girl_." Alexandra looked up shyly, and looked at Oliver pleadingly. "Bring her here, _now_" The man spoke once more.  
"B-But Da-", Oliver began.  
"I said NOW, and do not call me your father."  
If things were silent before, you can't imagine how deathly quiet it was now. Even the ocean's waves seemed too afraid to make a sound. However, Oliver obeyed the Captain. He looked at the Princess, gave her a reassuring smile and the pair walked toward the flustered man at the head of the crowd. Upon reaching where the man stood, Oliver's father surveyed the female. "Aren't you going to answer me? Who is she?"  
Oliver answered immediately," Well…the pirates on the other ship were holding her captive for a ransom I believe, and I wasn't just going to leave her there. I don't think that lives that don't need to be taken should be taken-"Oliver suddenly fell to the ground clutching his left eye and whimpering in pain. Alexandra saw what happened- his father drew his sword in the blink of an eye and jabbed his son… well…in the eye.  
"Oliver!" She screamed as she went to help him. Instead though, the captain held his bloody sword to her throat.  
Glaring at her he grumbled, "If you're being held for ransom you must be important. Who are you?" He pushed his sword to her neck even more," Well?"  
" I'm- I'm Princess Alexandra of the Muna Kingdom." She glanced over at Oliver who was still clutching his eye. He seemed to know he should stay on the ground for the time being.  
A surge of anger rushed through the captain, and he raised his sword and slit her shoulder. The force of it pushed her to the floor of a deck. His sword pointed at her still. He ignored her shriek of pain and uttered a command to his comrades. "Take her down to the lowest deck. You can lock her in one of those rooms."

A pirate lifted her up by her arm and began to escort her down the way, but instead she wiggled free and screamed at Oliver's father," And what about your son! You can't just leave him there like that! You're the one who even did that to him-"She was cut short as he hit her again and she fell into unconsciousness.

-

When she awoke, she found herself lying on a bed in a room smaller than the one that Oliver showed her. The room consisted only of a cruddy bed with its wood rotting away. There wasn't even a porthole to look through. It was then that she heard a voice through the door.  
"Oi… Princess, you awake?"  
The young girl got up and slowly walked toward the door. She looked out and saw the Captain, but he wasn't looking at her. In fact he was looking everywhere but at her. "Yes..." she quietly responded. After that, it was quiet for a couple minutes. Figuring that was all the man had to say to her she sat back down on the bed.

The man sighed. "I wanted to tell you how things are going to work from now on. I suppose I shall start with who we are. We are a band of pirates but we aren't your normal set of pirates. We hail from England, same as you do, and we once held decent positions and we were very well off in life. After a bit, the King and Queen had a daughter, and when she grew up she ruled the Kingdom. She was a terrible ruler, and the people revolted. The people you see on this ship all escaped away before it turned to chaos. We abandoned some of our family to escape, and we still suffer from it to this day. So now we live as pirates, stealing from anybody and everybody. Mainly because we had nowhere else to go, or rather, we were afraid to go anywhere that had a ruler.

"The ship you were on held a grand treasure, and I sent Oliver to go and find that treasure. Of course he came back with you and failed his mission. You were supposed to drown on that ship, so you should be grateful that we saved you, remember that." The Captain paused for a bit, and Alexandra saw this as her opportunity

"You did not save me, Oliver did. I'm grateful to him- not you." She paused for a moment. She jumped up from the place she had been sitting and shouted through the window in the door." And how could you do that to your own son! You sliced him with your blade! Where is he, is he okay?" She tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Don't bother. It's locked, and I'm not going to unlock it until we're done talking. And do not call him my son, he is a mistake, I couldn't care less about what happens to him."

"But, still-"

"You should learn the matter of other people is NOT your business, and you should learn that fast." He once again paused, this time testing whether she'd talk back. When she didn't, he continued on. "Now…we're willing to let you out of this stuff room from dawn to dusk, but you'll have to be working. Our current chef isn't that good of a cook, but you might be. If not, you can always stick to cleaning. If you agree to these terms, we'll give you two or three meals a day.

"If you don't agree to any of this, we'll give you a meal a day and you'll be locked up in here all day, except for bathroom breaks. So…" His voice was finally coming to an end. "Do you agree to our terms, Princess?"  
Alexandra sighed. What else could she do? She was trapped on a pirate ship, and was given a pretty fair deal. There were some things she wanted to argue about, such as treatment, but she didn't bother to bring it up. "Alright, fine. I don't have a choice anyways." She muttered.  
"I'm glad to hear you say that."

She heard a click, and the door opened. The Captain motioned for her to come out. He led her to the second floor of the ship, (Yes- it's a three floor ship.) and forced her into what appeared to be a kitchen area. All around her lay grimy stoves and an ice cooler that had an odd stench emanating from it.  
"Well?" A large man came out of nowhere. He was bald, but had to wear a hairnet because of his beard and mustache. He wore a disgusting apron that had soaked in so many stains." Why did you bring this scrawny, worthless piece of crap to my kitchen Lucifer?  
"This young lady is going to be spending most of her time in here. She's going to assist you in your cooking."  
" I think not!" The large man bellowed. His face was beet-red as he ranted on. "This is my kitchen, and I don't want the likes of her to be in here! That kind of trashy royalty is bound to screw something up."  
The captain walked over to the furious cook, and whispered something in his ear. Slowly, the redness faded from his face. He nodded and stalked off.  
"Please use whatever ingredients you want to. The others will come in here in about 1 hour." As he said that, he pointed to a grimy clock. "Have something ready for the lot by then." The captain turned on his heel and left the vicinity.  
"Wait!" Alexandra's voice rang out throughout the hall. It was just her now, and she didn't know where to begin. She scampered about looking for something to make, if anything. The kitchen had an abundance of materials like a rice cooker, ice cooler, stoves, and all those kinds of things. Yet she found the most scatterbrained ingredients lying around in the oddest places; frozen chicken in a pantry, vegetables in dirty pots, and rice in drawers.  
"Alright… I can do something with this." Alexandra spoke to herself. She fried the chicken, and cooked some broccoli and corn. Lastly, she put the rice in the rice cooker. When it was all finished, she had dozens of plates consisting of fried chicken atop seasoned rice with broccoli and corn lying on top of the chicken. She looked at the clock only to find she had 30 minutes left until anybody would arrive for their lunch.  
_If I'm going to be stuck in here all day I should probably clean it up in here. It's so filthy! _She thought to herself. She grabbed a dish towel, wet it, and got to work. She first off cleaned the stove. When most of the stains wouldn't come up, she moved on to something else more manageable. She found a broom and mop and cleaned the floors, put food back where it was supposed to go, and other miscellaneous things, when finally the pirates came for their food. They all picked up a plate, without a word. Most of them ate for a bit and walked back out. _At least they don't seem to hate it_ Alexandra thought once more to herself. She spoke too soon. A loud crash sounded from where all the men were eating. She rushed out only to find a man screaming," Who made this… this garbage!"  
"Sir, I am sorry," Alexandra walked up to him. "Is it not to your liking?" She tried to be polite as possible.  
_You're no good at anything!  
_Alexandra heard a familiar voice inside her head, but she ignored it.  
"Not to my liking you say! This is garbage! I hate broccoli, and you dared to put it on there!" He slapped her and she fell to the floor. To make matters worse, she fell onto the broken remnants of plate, and her hands were cut severely.

_ No good at anything, do you hear me?! NOTHING! _The voice in Alexandra's head grew louder, yet she couldn't tell who it was.  
He placed his foot on her head and shoved her face to the floor. "You're not gonna make broccoli ever again now, right?" When she didn't respond, he pushed his foot down even harder," RIGHT?"  
"Y- Yes sir." The princess struggled to find the words. He gave one last push with his foot and left. In the next two minutes, everybody had cleared the room. The small girl couldn't find the reason or will to get up, and so she remained on the ground. Once she was sure everybody was gone, she silently cried to herself. She thought about everything bad that had ever happened to her, especially all the abuse she received from her parents. She was so immersed in her thoughts; she didn't hear somebody come into the room.  
"Need some help, Princess?"  
Alexandra looked up to see a familiar face, smiling with glee. 

Hello all. It's the Mystical B~ I really need comments on this story, that way it will help me along with the story line as we go on. I really like to hear what people have to say, and it helps the creative juices flow xD.  
Thanks for Reading~


End file.
